Mergence of Two: Kagome's True Self
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: Kagome's been having strange dreams, then she merges with someone whom turns out to be her true self. Sess/Kag though not yet


*********I do not own Inuyasha*********  
  
Mergence of Two: Kagome's True Self  
  
*Child, you must hurry, go deep into Inuyasha's Forest, there you will find a small ball of light, follow it and it will guide you to a glade. Enter it but do not touch anything. You will see several stones and herbs, don't touch any, go to the middle, towards the figure laying on the ground. Put your hand on her chest, and whisper: Fuse with me, my other half. Hurry! Don't let any of your friends come with you, especially the hanyou!*  
  
Kagome woke up imediantly, the urgent voice making her shoot up in her futon. Shippo moaned and cuddled closer to her, still deep asleep. She glanced outside, seeing it was still dark out. She groaned, laying back onto the futon provided by Keade. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get back to sleep. So she thought about how to distract Inuyasha long enough for her to leave. She had just come back from the well, so she couldn't blame it on any tests. Sighing, she wrote a note to them, explaining she needed to leave for a few days, blaming a shard that was moving away rather quickly, before grabbing her backpack and running out of the hut as quietly as she could.  
  
Inuyasha was thankfully gone for the night, deciding to stay outside instead of in the hut. She was careful to watch out for his red outfit but thankfully he wasn't near her. She quickly ran through the woods, searching for her 'guide' as her dream called it. She sat down and sighed, after running for awhile. She had just caught her breath when a ball of light shot right infront of her nose.  
  
~Thank goodness you've come, follow me Jeriana~ it chirped. Kagome blinked at it before she realised it seemed embarrassed. It was a white ball but it turned pink when it called her Jeriana.~Sorry, Kagome right? Well anyway, follow me!~ she got up and followed the ball, which was chatting not unlike Shippo.  
  
The ball led her to the glade, just as her dream-voice had told her it would. She remembered not to touch anything, sliding through a curtain of ivy to see the glade for the first time. It was beautiful, to say the least. Willow trees were growing, their branches hung suspended in the air, whitish-gray mist curled gently through the leaves. The grass, which was thick and soft, was covering in a thin layer of mist. A pond on one side rippled gently from the small waterfall pouring its life into it.  
  
Laying on her side, a figure of a girl roughly around Kagome's hieght, laid near the pond's edge. As Kagome neared her, she saw stones of many different colors scattered on the ground and in the pond, the water was clear as liguid crystals. She carefully stepped around the stones, being careful not to touch them. She knelt beside the girl, placing her hand on the girl's chest and rolling her over so she could see her. Kagome gasped, seeing a young demon infront of her.  
  
She had long raven hair, reaching her waist in a similar fashion as the two brothers Kagome knew. Streaks of blue and purple were seen as her hair flowed gently to the ground. The girl had slendor ears, much pointier than Sesshomaru's but it suited her delicate face. On her forehead, a dark blue cresent moon sat, facing sideways; a silver star sat between the two points of the moon. Blue lines were streaked on the girl's pale cheeks, three of them on each cheek. The girl wore a blue tunic, white pants covered her legs and closed at her ankle, like Inuyasha's. The girl's feet were bare, but a silver anklet adorned her left ankle while a gold adorned her right. She had a white shirt under the tunic, it coming all the way to her wrists but was tied by blue threading at the elbows and wrists. Her tunic was tied by a silver sash, with gold moons, stars, and suns embroidered in it, around the girl's waist. The tunic had slits up the side, coming up to under the silver sash.  
  
Kagome stared at the girl in awe, never having seen something quite like her. She placed her hand on the girl's chest, then noticed two more things. A crystal was tightly wrapped in a thong, which was tied around her neck. The crystal was dark blue, with silver and gold intermingling. The second was that the girl had silver feathers wings on her shoulderblades. Kagome estimated them to be around eight feet in total length, when unfolded. Swallowing down her nervousness, she spoke the words that triggered whatever sleep the girl was in, to awaken.  
  
"Fuse with me, my other half!" 


End file.
